


A date with a Quarian

by SparklyQuarians



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyQuarians/pseuds/SparklyQuarians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard spends time with the Quarians, especially Kal'Reegar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tali's Trial

Tali paced outside Shepard's office, how would she ask Shepard for help? Would Shepard even help? Would she have the time? A voice interrupted her thoughts, Shepard stood in the doorway, "What's up, Tal?"

"How did you know I was here?"

Shepard smirked, "EDI told me you were pacing."

Tali fiddled with her hands, "I need your help, Shepard."

"Well come in and we can talk."

The two women sat on the spacious sofa, Tail fidgeted a little, "Shepard, I'm on trial for treason."

Shepard's eyes widened in shock, "Say that again."

"They have accused me of sending active Geth back to the fleet. Olivia, you know I would never do that. You do believe me, dont you?"

"Shhhhh," Shepard put a comforting arm around Tali, "Of course I believe you, Tali. So how do we prove them wrong?"

"Well, as my Captain, you have to speak in my defence. You dont have to agree," Tali handed Shepard a data pad.

Shepard scanned the data pad, eyes narrowing in confusion, "Hang on, why does it say "vas Normandy"?"

"They stripped me of my Quarian ship name, its as good as being exiled."

Shepard took Tali's hand, "Tali, we will sort this out, I wont let them exile you, it'd be the dumbest thing they could do."

"Thanks, Shepard."

"Hey, we Sisters right?" Shepard nudged Tali slightly with her elbow.

* * *

Tali paced the cockpit as the Normandy approached the Migrant Fleet, "This is Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya, requesting permission to dock with the Rayya."

There was brief pause before Traffic control responded, "Our system has your ship flagged as Cerberus."

Shepard sighed and rolled her eyes, "This is Captain Shepard. This ship used to be Cerberus, it has since been reclaimed on the behalf of Systems Alliance."

"Nevertheless, please verify."

"After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and shoals of dust, I will return to where I began."

"Permission granted. Welcome home, Tali'Zorah."

"We need a decon chamber, a Human will be boarding with me."

"Understood. Approach exterior docking cradle, Q17."

Tali and Shepard waited in the decon chamber after leaving the Normandy decon, "First time I've been deconned twice in a row."

"Normally you would have to wear a mask but since the Salarian's treatments, a decon is sufficient."

"You nervous?"

"I should be, but with you defending me, they wont know what hit them."

"That's my Tali," Shepard winked as the doors of decon chamber opened.

Tali and Shepard stepped onto the Rayya, greeted by a Quarian male followed by several armed guards, "Tali'Zorah, Welcome home. This must be Captain Shepard."

Shepard nodded slightly to the man, "You must be Captain Danna, Tali told me stories about you," Shepard smiled as Danna shifted on the spot, "Don't worry, Captain's secrets," Shepard winked at Danna.

Danna cleared his throat, straightening his back, "Tali informed us you would be guests for a week."

"Yes, the Normandy is on assignment, I have leave to be here for Tali."

"It's an impressive ship, Captain."

"She is, if you want to see her, I'm sure Tali would show you around," Both Tali and Danna shifted nervously, Shepard fought hard not to snigger.

"Admiral Raan is waiting by the garden plaza. Good luck Tali'Zorah," Danna watched Shepard and Tali walk away. Danna couldn't tear his eyes away from the Human Captain, she was pleasing on the eyes, long, curly, jet black hair with red streaks at the tips, big violet eyes, perfectly kissable lips, a smile that makes you freeze on the spot, sun kissed skin. His eyes locked on to her swaying hips, he was sure that she could be arrested for wearing such tight clothing, he knew enough about the Alliance to know that wasnt standard uniform she was wearing.

The pair found Shala'Raan standing by the entrance to the garden plaza. Raan was deep in conversation as they approached her, she turned to Tali, her tone serious, "Tali, I'm glad you could make it, I could only hold them off for so long."

"Surely, my Father has put a stop to this?" Tali asked angrily.

"No, he agrees with the other Admirals."

"Is that why I was stripped of my name?"

Shepard interjected, "Is giving her a Human name meant to be an insult, Admiral? I dont appreciate my crew or ship being insulted."

Raan knew that Shepard meant every word she said. Raan had heard the stories, Shepard was fiercely protective of her crew, Alien or Human, "I'm sorry, Captain. We should go, the trial is beginning."

The garden plaza was a vast space with greenery hanging from the walls. Several Quarians took their seats, filling the room. In the middle, Raan stood with another man, 3 others stood before her. The man in the middle pointed towards Shepard, "Objection! A Human has no business being involved in such sensitive military matters."

"You should have thought about that, Admiral Koris, before you had Tali declared crew of the Normandy."

Shepard sighed in annoyance, "You involved me by involving one of my crew, I'm Tali's Captain, so I stay, unless..." Shepard stopped and glared at Koris, "You want to forcibly remove me."

Koris sunk his head down, "Objection withdrawn."

"Captain Shepard vas Normandy, your crew member, Tali'Zorah, has been charged with Treason, will you speak for her?"

"Of course I will, but the question is, why should I have too? As a Human and Tali's friend, I know and I'd stake my life on it, that Tali would never endanger the fleet, so why do people who have known her a lot longer and in some cases, since birth, doubt her loyalty and integrity, unless there are some ulterior motives in play and Tali is just the one to take the fall. Am I wrong?"

"If you are suggesting that we would purposefully sabotage one of our people, then you, Captain Shepard, are as ignorant as you are corrupt. Why should we listen to you, a woman whom is now working with her peoples' enemy? Should we follow your example, fight for one cause and then switch over to another when we are not happy with our current lot?" Koris fired back.

Shepard's eyes lit up, she loved a good verbal battle, she grinned at Tali before turning back to Admirals, "Firstly, I did not ask for Cerberus to take my corpse and rebuild me, when I died, I expected to just stay dead. Now I do not and have never worked for Cerberus, I stole their ship, files and crew and headed straight back to the Alliance."

"A convenient truth or just a fabrication to cover up where you have been for the last 2 years."

"The truth, Admiral, if you would like to see the files, then I'll gladly show you. I warn you though, its not pretty."

"That wont be necessary."

"Oh it will be, if you wish to doubt my integrity, I'll tell you, first there was my ship under attack, I watch my ship destruct around me, 2 crew members killed in front of me, I ordered my crew to leave, my pilot didn't want to leave, I made him and forced him into an escape pod, an explosion knocked me backwards, I had a second to decide whether to try and get to the escape pod or just save my pilot, I chose my pilot. I know he blames himself for my death, I just did what a loyal friend and Captain would do. Then another explosion sent me into space, it was then I heard the hiss from my oxygen pipe, what would kill me first? Suffocation or burning up in Alchera's atmosphere? It was suffocation that killed me. So dont you dare insult me or doubt my integrity, I died for my crew and I'd do it again, all 5 of you wouldn't have the guts or compassion to do it, Rael'Zorah stands there, knowing his own child could be exiled, even though its obvious she's innocent, that is about as despicable and corrupt as you can get," Shepard glared at the Admirals, the room so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Tali knew the crowd was on Shepard's side.

"If she is innocent, Captain, explain how a research vessel has been overrun by activated Geth?"

Shepard looked towards Tali, who stepped forward, "What! I did not send active pieces, they were deactivated, I'd made sure of it."

"Admirals, we have get on that ship, there could be survivors."

Koris was about to speak but Raan cut in, "We will give you leave to board the Alarei. We will continue upon your return or on determination that you have been killed in action."

Tali nodded to the Admiral, "Thank you, Admiral Raan."

"Permission to take Kal'Reegar with me?" Shepard asked Raan.

"Granted, Captain Shepard."

Tali and Shepard walked back towards the entrance to the garden plaza, giving Shepard a view of the plaza, she spotted Rael'Zorah slip away from the other Admirals and out of the door. Shepard knew he was definitely up to something but Shepard didn't get the chance to follow him, Kal'Reegar had approached them, Shepard smiled at the other Quarians he was with, "Kal'Reegar, nice to see you again."

"Captain Shepard, these are my squad members from Haestrom, Iva'Var, Adin'Hezt and my Brother, Tir'Reegar."

Shepard nodded at the group of men, "I'm glad that some of you made it out. What did the data show?

"Just like Tali said, Ma'am, star was destabilizing faster that it should have. "

"So the theory was right, that's...troubling," Tali shook her head, troubled at the news.

"So how you been, Reegar? Glad to see you're still standing after Haestrom."

Reegar clasped his hands behind his back, standing up straight, "Yeah, thanks to you, that Geth Colossus nearly had me beat. Thanks to the Salarian's treatments, the infection was minimal."

"I heard about that, does that mean I get to see a Quarian unmasked?"

Kal smiled behind his mask, "Maybe, we have been told to shed our suits for an hour a day."

"Are you ready to hit the Alarei?"

"Yes Ma'am, confused to why you picked me though."

Shepard smiled slightly, "I need something nice to look at."

The men behind Kal tried to suppress their sniggers as Kal was trying to work out how to respond, "Th-Thank you, Ma'am," He watched as Shepard walked away, was she really attracted to him?

Tir bumped his Brother's back with his shoulder, "I think the Human likes you, Kal," He teased.

* * *

The trio exited the shuttle, stepping onto the Alarei, the place seemed totally devoid of life, organic or otherwise. They entered the living quarters, they found the Geth trying to burn through a sealed door, "Head for cover," Shepard shouted to the other 2. Together, they defeated the group of Geth with minimal effort, but Shepard knew that was just a fraction of the Geth that had taken over the Alarei.

Tali walked over to the door the Geth were trying to burn through, "I wonder what they wanted in here, its just a supply room."

"Lets open it and find out," Shepard and Kal stood back while Tali opened the door. Shepard stepped into the room, looking around, she saw no one, but she knew there were people in the room, "Relax, I'm Human, not Geth."

Half a dozen people came from the behind the grates, "Captain Shepard? Keelah, I thought we were all dead," A blue suited, male said.

"We have cleared a path for you, get to the shuttle and stay there, we are gonna find more survivors," Shepard turned to leave the room, Tali and Kal following close behind.

They got a large kitchen area, Geth flooded in, "No way did I send that many parts to make so many Geth, Shepard," Tali shouted across the room as she deployed Chatika.

"I know, Tali. Go with Kal, door on right, I'll take left. Keep in contact," Shepard disappeared through the door. Shepard moved through the ship, taking down Geth in her way, she approached a console, activating the recordings.

" _Rael'Zorah, we have added 2 new Geth to the network, has your Daughter sent back any more parts?"_

" _Yes, enough to add another, once we hit capacity, we can begin testing Admiral Xen's weapons."_

" _She is sure the weapons will work?"_

" _Quite sure, once we are successful, we can inform Admiral Gerrel."_

Shepard felt something hit her hard on the head, she turned and staggered backwards falling on to the metal flooring, her eyes closing. Shepard opened her eyes, taking in her new surroundings, she was in a different room, unarmed, it was then she saw a gun pointed at her, she blinked twice, forcing her eyes upwards to the person holding the gun, "Admiral Zorah?"

"You couldn't leave it alone, could you? My research is in jeopardy because you insisted on boarding this ship," Rael raised his gun to Shepard, "Meddlesome, Human."

"Father!" Rael'Zorah turned towards the voice, seeing his Daughter there, holding a gun at him.

"Tali, my research must continue."

"What are you doing? You did all this, you used me and now I'm on trial for what you've done!" Tali felt so angry, she was struggling to hold the gun.

"I did this for you Tali, so I can build you that house on the Home world, it's what you wanted."

"Not at the expense of others, Admiral, not at the expense of Shepard."

"She's a Spectre, Tali, she could ruin everything."

"Put the gun down," Tali demanded.

"No, she's just in the way," Rael turned back to Shepard, a gun fired, Rael looked at Tali, falling backwards, he clutched at his chest, "I...I'm sorry, Tali," Rael laid motionless, while Tali stayed frozen to the spot where she stood, she had killed her own Father, was he her Father? Tali wasnt sure who he was.

Kal helped Shepard up, checking she was ok, Shepard's only concern was Tali, she walked over to her friend, "Tali? Tali, come here," Shepard pulled her friend into an embrace, Shepard held her, letting her cry, "I'm sorry, Tali."

Tali sniffed, pulling away from Shepard, "It's not your fault, Shepard. I dont even know who that man was, he didn't act like my Father?"

"What shall we do, Tali, its your call."

"We better find the hub and destroy any data on what they did here."

They headed to the Hub, a Geth prime and 2 Geth hunters stood by one of the consoles, "Lets see if we can surprise them," Shepard whispered, both Tali and Kal nodded. Together the moved, taking down the last of the Geth. They approached the console, "Tali, are you sure you want to destroy it?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, I cant have them knowing what my Father did."

"Ok, destroy it, I'll prove your innocence somehow."

* * *

They got back to the Rayya, helping the survivors get the attention they needed. Tali and Shepard stormed back into the garden plaza, obviously they didn't want to wait before declaring them all dead.

"Sorry we're late," Tali said, confronting the Admirals.

"You can go and get your ship back and we found survivors. Admiral Raan, permission to speak to the Admirals in private?"

"Granted, Shepard."

Shepard followed the Admirals to a private room, the door locked, "As you have already noticed, Rael'Zorah isn't here and he wont be returning."

"What! Why," Gerrel asked.

"Well, Admiral, it turns out that Rael had been purposely reactivating Geth parts to build them, he used Tali to do this, Tali thought she was just sending harmless bits back. He snuck on board the Alarei to save his research, he hit me over the head, stripped me of all my weapons and held me at gunpoint, so Tali shot him and destroyed all the evidence. Now obviously that isn't the story that you will tell people."

"isn't it?" Koris' voice sounded dangerously low.

"Yes, I will not have anything pinned on Tali. You will tell people that Rael joined us on the Alarei, he was killed saving Tali from the Geth. I assume that Tali will be cleared of all charges?"

Admiral Xen made a sound of disapproval, "You cant just steam in here, making demands."

Shepard turned to Xen, pointing her finger angrily at her, " Do not get me fucking started on you, Xen, you knew about those experiments and the reckless behaviour of Rael'Zorah, count yourself lucky that I haven't arrested you for a treaty violation and countless other violations. Now you are going to go out there and find Tali innocent, if Tali suffers any more blow back for shit you assholes have done, I will hang you all out to dry, have I made myself clear?"

Admiral Gerrel sighed, "Yes Shepard, perfectly clear."

Raan resumed the trial, "Captain Shepard, do you have any new evidence to present?"

"Tali's word should be enough evidence, the fleets safety has always been her main concern, she help the survivors on the Alarei, she saved the citadel, she saved Veetor on Freedom's Progress. That should more than enough evidence."

"Are the Admirals prepared to render judgement?" All 3 Admirals tap on their omni tools, "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, in light of your service history and actions on board the Alarei, we do not find sufficient evidence to convict, you are clear of all charges."

Shepard and Tali looked at each other, sharing a smile between them, "Thank you, Shepard.

"Any time, Tali."


	2. Night time visits

Shepard sat on the bed of her room on the Rayya, reading a novel on her data pad. She moved herself into a comfortable position under the soft sheets. Tali had gone to talk to some old friends, leaving Shepard to enjoy some quiet time.

Shepard sighed as the door chimed, she knew someone would interrupt her peace at some point, well she certainly wasn't planning to get out of bed, no matter who it was, it could Admiral Gerrel stark naked, she still wasn't gonna move, "Come in," She called out, the door opened revealing Kal'Reegar, suddenly Shepard wished she'd got up.

Kal entered the room, seeing Shepard still in bed, he stopped, "Oh, sorry Ma'am, didn't mean to disturb you," Kal turned to leave the room, Shepard stopping him.

"It's fine, come in and sit down," Shepard patted the bed, Kal hesitated, but he sat on the bed with her, "Now what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life, if you hadn't been on Haestrom, I wouldn't have made it out."

Shepard smiled, "It was a pleasure. I heard your Brother and your friends teasing you earlier."

Kal looked away, he was grateful she couldn't see his embarrassment, "They tease me a lot.

Shepard suppressed a chuckle, he was being deliberately illusive, "Why? come on tell me."

"They think I'm...not into women."

Shepard burst out laughing, "Why would they think that?"

Kal looked at Shepard, offended by her laughing, "Doesn't matter," Kal got up to leave, Shepard grabbed him and he unceremoniously fell back on the bed, landing on her legs.

"Tell me, I wont laugh again, I promise."

Kal sighed, "Because...well I've never been with a woman."

Shepard successfully resisted the urge to laugh, "What have you done with a woman?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Not even with the nerve stim?"

Kal sighed again, "Nope, nothing."

"Why not?" Shepard managed to control the laughing, suddenly very curious.

"I just never found a woman I liked enough, I want it to mean something."

Shepard smiled at him, she has to admit, it was kind of sweet, "That's quite sweet, so are there any women that have captured your interest?"

Kal hide his smile behind his ask, "Maybe, she might be a little out of reach though."

Shepard kicked her covers off, moving closer to Kal, one leg resting on his, "Really, is it Tali?"

"No, I...she's close to Tali."

Shepard giggled quietly, even Kaidan never made her giggle before, she needed to slap herself or just ride him til her thighs hurt, "Did you mention something about an unmasked Quarian? I want to see the man underneath."

Kal turned away to remove his hood, Shepard watched eagerly as she caught a glimpse of long black hair, dark skin glinted underneath the thick locks. Shepard watched as he turned back to her and there he was, chiselled features, big bright eyes, a line running through his bottom lip to his chin, ridges on forehead, suddenly she couldn't breathe, she needed a good slap and then to lay back, letting him do all manner of things to her.

"Errr...Shepard?"

Shepard shook herself, "Oh sorry, just...you are beautiful."

Kal blushed, luckily his dark skin could hide it, "A compliment coming from you, touch if you want."

Shepard touched his face, running her fingers over his skin, it felt like velvet, soft and smooth, she looked into Kal's eyes, she noticed that his eyes change colour, from white to purple, "Kal, why have your eyes changed colour?"

Kal stiffened under her touch, "Its a reaction."

"To what?"

"To stimulation."

Shepard smirked a little, "You mean when you're horny?"

"I should go," Kal tried to move away from Shepard, she moved her leg, keeping him trapped underneath it.

"You wanna squash those rumours?" Shepard run her hand down his chest, to his groin, "Dont be nervous, I'm a good teacher," Shepard leant towards him, her breasts pushed up against him, gently kissing his lips, he kissed her back a little too enthusiastically, "Dont rush, we have plenty of time."

"Sorry, I'm nervous."

"Dont be, just go with it, explore what appeals to you. How do you get this suit off?"

Kal stood up to unbuckle his suit, slowly his top half was revealed to Shepard, he had muscles she was sure Human males didn't have. He removed the lower half of his suit, emboldened by Shepard's lustful gaze that didn't falter even for a second.

Shepard stood up, drinking in the naked form of Kal, he looked Human enough, but he was still very Alien to her, his hardened length was noticeably different, it had bumps running from base to tip, thicker at the head, not that the rest wasnt thick, she wondered if it would fit, it would fit, nothing was gonna stop this happening and if any one came in, they could either sod off or sit down and watch. Shepard moved towards Kal, her hands in his hair, she pulled him into a bruising kiss, she whimpered slightly as his strong arms wrapped around her, holding her firmly against him. His bare hands found her skin, exploring the skin of her back, she pulled away, tugging on his bottom lip, "You're learning fast."

"You are a good teacher," Kal moved a hand to her stomach, disappearing under the fabric of her vest top, exploring the skin of her breasts. His fingers ran over a nipple, noting the instant reaction, he squeezed her breast, making her breathing falter slightly, it wasnt enough for Kal, he needed more. He pulled the vest top over her head, trapping her arms temporarily behind her head, as his tongue tasted the saltly skin of her nipples.

Shepard let out a shaky laugh, "Have you been researching?"

Kal murmured against her skin, pulling the vest top off and dropping it on the floor. He lifted Shepard up, walking towards the bed, for such a destructive Human, she weighed very little, despite the fact she could knock him out if she wanted too, it just made her more desirable to him. Kal set her down on the bed, pulling her shorts off, he moved above her, kissing her gently, "Tell me what to do."

Shepard shivered, every nerve alight with passion, it was so intense she could barely stand it, "Explore me, between my legs, use your tongue," Kal kissed down her body, moving in between her legs, he probed her sex with his fingers, finding a tiny pink nub, "There, use your tongue, suck on it," Kal ran his tongue up and down her sex, sucking on her clit, Shepard bucked her hips, arching her back, "That's it, keep doing that," Shepard shook as she came hard against Kal's tongue, she felt brainless and weightless.

"Are you ok?" Kal asked, concerned he'd done something wrong.

Shepard laughed weakly, "Yeah, you have been researching."

Kal smiled, "Maybe a little."

Shepard found the strength to move, she got the bed properly, pulling Kal on top of her. He moved his thighs in between hers, his length nudging at her sex, he kissed her gently before he slowly pushed himself inside of her, he was met with some resistance, she was very tight, even her wetness didn't do much to help, he persistently pressed into her until he was up to the hilt inside of her, shakily hands moved over his shoulders, "Wait a minute, not used to one so...wide."

Kal waited until Shepard moved against him, he took it as a cue that he could move, gently he removed himself from her before he re-entered her a little bit faster, stopping briefly to let her adjust to his size, he repeated his efforts, until Shepard begged for more, he moved in and out quickly, his hips moving in rhythm with Shepard's.

Shepard pulled roughly on Kal's hair, her nails digging into the skin of his back, she felt Kal was holding back, nervous and scared he would hurt her, "Just let go Kal, fuck me the way you want to."

Kal growled slightly, a primal instinct took over, he roughly pulled her down the bed, pushing her thighs up, spreading her wide, he pounded into her brutally as he pinned her to the bed,

Shepard had no idea how long Kal had been fucking her for, she didn't really care, it felt like hours, her thighs ached, her arms felt like lead under Kal's grip, she couldn't moved even if she wanted too, she never felt so thoroughly fucked and he hadn't even finished.

Kal felt his stomach coil, he buried his face in her neck, his teeth finding sensitive skin, he bit down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, pushing further into the mattress as he spilled himself into her, he released his hold on her neck, the tang of Human blood reaching his tongue, he slipped out of Shepard, his grip on her arms releasing, it was then he realised Shepard's eyes were closed and she was bleeding, he panicked, calling for a doctor. While he waited, he covered her up, he didn't want others seeing her naked and then dressed himself.

The door opened revealing the Doctor, Tali and Captain Danna, "Keelah, what happened," Tali asked.

"We...she was fine until..." Kal couldn't find the words, he felt so ashamed of himself, he wanted to leave and hide away, but Tali would only hunt him down and yell, so he stayed.

Shepard snapped her eyes opened, looking at the doctor confused, "What happened?"

"You passed out after...activities with Kal'Reegar. I've put medigel on your shoulder, I advise rest for a few hours."

The doctor left and Shepard managed to sit up slightly, "Tali, can you leave me and Kal alone for a little while?"

"Of course, Shepard." Tali left with Captain Danna, Shepard knew the whole crew would find out by morning.

"Kal, stop looking so guilty."

"I'm sorry, I..." Shepard shushed him.

"Come here," Kal sat next to Shepard on the bed, "I'm fine, Kal, no regrets, repeats welcome. You were pretty spectacular."

"I tried to control it, I felt so overcome and you demanding more, I lost control."

Shepard caressed his face, "It's ok, now get in the bed, you injured me, the least you could do is hold me for the night."

Kal laughed and climbed in next to her, "You know everyone will know by morning."

"Yeah, you better practice being smug," Shepard fell asleep quickly, Kal was great for insomnia, she'll sleep better than she has done in a long time.

Kal went to get breakfast in the morning, whispers followed him all the way to the mess hall and then he was met by Tir, Adin and Iva, "So, the rumours about you and Captain Shepard are...?" Tir stopped, waiting for Kal to respond.

"True and no, I'm not giving you details."

"That's mean, you had sex with Captain Shepard and you aren't even gonna share details with your own Brother."

Adin butted in, "Is it true, she passed out and injured her."

"Yes, now shut up, she's coming this way," The group turned to face the petite Human Captain, the bit mark from Kal still visible, only a little obscured by the thin strap of her vest.

"Good morning, gentleman," Shepard pulled Tir towards her, her face a couple of inches from his mask, her voice dangerously low, "Just so you know, Kal is most definitely into women, well, one woman and I think most men agree, I'm not just any woman," Shepard slapped Tir on the back, winking at Kal before she walked away.

"Kal, I speak for myself and for all other male Quarians, I hate you ," Iva crossed his arms and shook his head.

Kal hid his smug smile behind his mask, tonight he planned on having her again, maybe next time he would share some details, maybe he wouldn't, he probably would though. 


End file.
